


The Moon Above You and the Streets Below

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minghao-centric, Narration Heavy, Short, itty bitty internalized homophobia, kissing uwu, non-au I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Two boys standing under the moonlight, taking in the city lights down below.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 26





	The Moon Above You and the Streets Below

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please take note that this is a work of fiction. This is just a short something that came to mind, lightly inspired by the song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute (title is a lyric from said song). I wrote as I made the scenario in my head and somewhere down the middle I thought of the moon and then that phrase about the moon, and I just had to write this for my fave bois. Enjoy!

It was a cold evening, brought by the summer breeze that gives one pleasingly light shivers should they step outside to feel it. This night wasn't particularly special or noteworthy to anyone else except to two men standing in front of a balcony, its windows open to let the chilly air in.

They had been friends for so long, at first due to their shared ancestry. They had comforted each other many times over the years, the homesickness and strangeness never quite fading away in this foreign country they now consider home.

They were friends who freely expressed anything and everything to each other. 

"I want to eat Chinese takeout."  
"Jun, you're Chinese. Takeout food is atrocious."

"I found a small frog by the side of the road earlier.."  
"Get rid of it, Hao. It's only cute in your drawings."  
"Okay, but Kermit is also cute."  
"No."

"Do you sometimes wonder what it's like if we never came here?"  
"Yeah."

"Are there any stores around here that sell skulls? I need a plastic one. And you're not allowed to ask me why."  
"I have one in the kitchen cabinet. You're also not allowed to ask me why."

Over the time they shared listening to music, watching terrible movies with terrible quality in Jun's laptop, cringing at their (mostly Minghao's) old selfies and video diaries, and walking the streets at night to go to the convenience store a couple of blocks down ("Why the hell would you want to eat ice cream in the middle of the night?!" "The movie you picked made me sad. Now you have to buy it with me."), it was only natural that Minghao would fall for Junhui. And it was only natural for him to be afraid.

They never really discussed much about their private relationships. Minghao has never had a romantic relationship before, and he knows he's not going to have one any time soon. Not until these feelings go away.

After all, being an idol and gay is never a good combination. Not in this economy, and not in this lifetime, he thinks.

He knows his other friends (he says friends; they're more like brothers) would be accepting should he tell them of his sexual orientation. They had this whole seminar on gender sensitivity and sexual identities a few months back. But his mind kept locking him in an enclosed space of norms and rules of society that he still has a hard time finding his way out of. A lot of what if's and if only's cross his mind from time to time, never knowing what to do with them.

He's content to stay friends. Best friends. Brothers.

Tonight they are celebrating. The thirteen of them grilled meat and ordered pizza and takeouts from restaurants nearby to celebrate the end of music promotions and interviews that kept them busy the past few weeks. It was a good night, so of course there were drinks involved.

Minghao went to the balcony to clear his head. He was beginning to get buzzed, so he drank some water from the bottle closest to him - Junhui's, he later recalls - and told the others he'd be right outside and to not wait up for him.

Looking up at the starless sky from the opened windows (their apartment was pretty high up; their balcony had sliding windows), he sighed. His heart was racing as he recalled the early afternoon when Junhui played a song from his keyboard in Minghao's room, eyes on his friend as he sang.

"Stay with me  
Baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone"

Minghao hummed to the said song as he looked down at the twinkling lights and the busy nighttime streets of downtown Seoul.

The door to the balcony opened, and for a second Minghao could hear the rest of his members laughing as they cleaned up. He moved his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Junhui's shirt.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey. You okay?" Junhui asked, coming to rest beside him, looking out the window.

"Yeah. I was gonna go back inside in a few minutes."

Junhui hummed in reply.

Minghao turned to look at him then. The moon was bright enough to illuminate Junhui in profile, breathtaking as he normally is in Minghao's eyes. There was a certain aura about him that always made Minghao feel calm, at peace.

"What are you thinking about?" Junhui asked.

Minghao smiled a little at the question. "Just.. That the moon is beautiful.." It wasn't a full moon, but it was bright enough. Minghao always found the moon calming, and grounded, and as if he has a place in this world.

Kind of like the person beside him.

That made Junhui smile as well. "It is, isn't it?" And it made his heart hurt.

Days ago, he was in Mingyu and Seokmin's room, the three of them lazing around. Mingyu was on a call with Wonwoo, who was two rooms away. Seokmin didn't mind as he was preoccupied with a Let's Learn English! book in front of him.

He could only hear bits and pieces from Mingyu's responses, but he knew they were talking about the weather, of all things, and yet his friend was smiling the whole time. Minghao found himself wanting that kind of ease and love, and he knew who he'd want to experience that with.

And now here he is, with the person who makes his heart jump at the littlest of things, who makes him feel like anywhere would be home if Minghao's with him, and Minghao felt like he could actually burst from all the feelings he kept inside.

"You do know what it means, right?" Minghao asked in a quiet voice.

Junhui didn't answer. Minghao turned to look at him, and Junhui was looking at him with those beautiful eyes and that sweet small smile, and it took Minghao's breath away.

"I know," he says simply.

And Minghao didn't know how it happened but suddenly they're much closer to each other than before. Noses almost touching, the quiet night enveloping them in peaceful silence, the moon shining brightly above them.

"It looks beautiful from the start, although it took me a long time to realize it," Junhui whispered and Minghao closed his eyes, unable to contain his happiness at those words.

"Isn't it?" Minghao replied. "I've always thought so."

When Minghao opened his eyes, it's to see Junhui, centimeters away from him, smiling at him like he's something precious, something beautiful, someone he loves.

Minghao closed his eyes again as their lips met in a tender kiss. It was a cold evening, and it wasn't a particularly special day, and there would be questions and decisions they had to face, but for now, in that balcony bathed in moonlight, while the rest of the world goes on, there were two boys locked in an embrace, sharing kisses as serene as the moon. It really was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I haven't done heavy narration all that much and there was a lot of typing and deleting going on as I wrote this (I literally had no plot in mind, just the summary), but hopefully you appreciate this. It's kinda different from my other fics as well but I just had to put this out there. Anyway, vote for Seventeen on Idolchamp and Mubeat, and stream Home Run! Semicolon is such a great album, and I hope Seventeen continues to inspire you all. :)


End file.
